The present Invention relates to an apparatus for mounting and removing the supporting frame of a quilt or the like in sewing machines, in which a supporting frame to support a quilt or the like, which will be sewn by a sewing machine, is sent to the sewing machine and placed in a predetermined position relative to the sewing machine, and in which the quilt or the like, which has been sewn by the sewing machine, is removed with the support frame from the sewing machine.
In a conventional machine for sewing quilts, when the supporting frame of a quilt is mounted and removed, a preparatory worktable is set, with two mounting parts at the up and down steps to mount the supporting frame of the quilt, on the side of the sewing machine. While one quilt supported by the supporting frame is bound by the sewing machine, an operator should support the next quilt by binding it with the other supporting frame on the lower mounting part of the worktable, and mounting it on the upper mounting part of the worktable. When the former quilt has been bound by the sewing machine, the operator should move the quilt with the supporting frame from the sewing machine onto the lower mounting part of the worktable and pick out the next quilt with the supporting frame placed on the upper mounting part of the above-mentioned worktable for mounting onto a predetermined position of the sewing machine.
However, there has been a problem in that it requires much effort and time to perform this operation in this way because two operators must stand, one on the right side and one on the left side, and use their hands to handle the supporting frame and mount it on the sewing machine, or remove it from the sewing machine.